Braids
by Mei Vir D. Ripper
Summary: While Buttercup has never liked to do her hair even once when it was long, she's very good at braiding Bubbles' hair when she feels like doing something nice for her. Short one-shot!


**A/n:** This was originally posted on my Tumblr account but I've decided to post this here as well. This was based on an anon headcanon from the MTH fanblog in tumblr. This is loosely based on SBJ's More Than Human story. IT IS CANON I TELL YOU!

I do not own PPG.

* * *

 **o-o**

When Buttercup saw her blonde sister, slumped at one corner of the room, her once sparkling blue eyes all puffy red, she immediately knew her timing was just so goddamn wrong. She was already having a shitty day herself, and here was Bubbles, looking like Townsville had been burnt to the ground.

 _Please, don't let things get any worse,_ she silently prayed. But, of course, things never really did go according to how she wanted it. The moment Bubbles saw Buttercup entered the girls shared room, more tears flowed down her cheeks, that went together with uncontrollable sobbing. The green Powerpuff groaned inwardly and mentally slapped herself. Yep, everything was just so fucking awesome today.

Not wanting to be a bad sister, she slowly floated to the blonde miserably crying her heart out. Buttercup knew that bubbles was the most emotional among all of them, nonetheless, she didn't like seeing any of her sisters cry. It was always painful seeing any of them cry.

She knelt in front of the blonde girl and gave the most reassuring smile she could muster.

"Hey, having a shitty day too?" Buttercup gently asked. Bubbles stared at her sister, before wrapping her arms tightly around the brunette's chest, crying louder than before. This took the green Powerpuff by surprise - losing her balance - she fell on her back with the other girl right on top of her. "H-hey! W-wait a-"

"Everything is horrible! I-I wish the g-ground would just s-swallow me up right now and just end my misery," Bubbles wailed. At some other time, Buttercup would have thrown her usual perky sister on the other side of the room, if she ever did something as embarrassing as what she was doing right now. But it was not one of those usual times. So instead of snapping back a retort at blonde, she gently patted the girl's hair and sighed.

"What happened?" the brunette inquired, fighting the blush forming on her cheeks at their current awkward position. Quirking a curious brow, she added, "Let me guess, Boomer?"

Bubbles' head suddenly snapped upward; Buttercup could have sworn she heard it crack.

"Don't you even dare mention that person's name!" she screeched like a wild banshee. Her blue eyes were flaring in a dangerous color of blue, it looked like she was ready to use her eye beams and fry anything that were close in proximity. "T-that arrogant, ill-mannered, u-unbelievable, jerk! And just uuuuughhh!"

Buttercup painfully winced and mentally prayed for the safety of her eardrums. Sometimes having super hearing powers also had its cons and not just its pros. Now, she had an idea why her usually perky sister were looking like hell had ran her over. Since the boys had arrived, they've had problems after problems coming over their way, and she had her own fair share of the problems those bastards had given.

Feeling a headache coming her way, Buttercup propped her elbows on the floor and sighed again. She slowly pushed the blonde away from her and fixed her shirt, that had accidentally hitched up a few inches higher - showing her well-toned abdomen.

"Bubbles! Get off me!" Buttercup scolded her sister lightly. "Geez.. I know you're pissed off and all. But you don't have to kill me with your bone-crushing hug, in the process."

Bubbles gave her a sheepish smile and sloppily wiped the tears from her cheeks. She took a deep breath and apologized to the brunette.

"Sorry 'bout that. I got carried away."

"No shit."

"Language," Bubbles retorted jokingly.

Chuckling, Buttercup slowly stood up and held out her hands to the blonde Powerpuff. Both smiled at each other, albeit awkwardly, with their hair sticking out all over the place.

"Come on. I'll fix your hair for you," the brunette suggested, and pulled her sister towards their shared vanity mirror.

"Okay."

Bubbles smiled genuinely at her sister, and silently watched the gentle movements brush against her hair - soothing her frayed nerves. She knew Buttercup wasn't the type who's good at comforting others, but it was these rare moments that she was grateful of her silent presence - it was comforting.

By the time, Buttercup was done braiding Bubbles hair, she'd mentally patted herself for a job well done. Not only with the masterpiece she'd done in front of her, but also, how she'd manage to handle the awkward situation she unexpectedly landed herself into.

Bubbles blonde hair were curled on all sides; a face-framing accent braid was perfectly styled as a form of fringe, that added just the right touch of softness to her face. Her hair looked _beautiful_. _She felt beautiful_.

"It's beautiful! Thank you!" Bubbles cheered happily. "Buttercup, you are _amazing_. How do you do this?" She turned her head from side to side, marveling at work done by the green Powerpuff.

Buttercup shrugged nonchalantly and smirked. "No biggie. I was bored one day and found some cool websites about hair braids and stuff."

"How come I never saw you hair like this before?"

"I only did it once. And it was fucking tiring doing it on my own."

Bubbles giggled. It was just like Buttercup to be annoyed at things like that. She slowly stood from the vanity chair, faced the brunette, and gave her tight hug - this time careful not to make it _too_ tight.

"But really… thank you. And not just for the hair," she whispered gratefully against her sister's ear.

"Like I said, don't mentioned it," Buttercup replied, and somehow manage to return the hug. "What are sisters for, right?"

"Now, let me do you hair too!" Bubbles exclaimed excitedly.

The green Powerpuff's expression turned into horror and slowly edged away from her blonde sister, who was now holding a deadly hair brush on her right hand. "Oh no, you don't! Not if I can run away from it!"

* * *

Leave a review, please? :)


End file.
